Chance for Redemption
by chibisrule943
Summary: No matter what , we have always hurt those we’ve loved. Sometimes, those people are unwilling to go to the next step, yet there’s always a way for Redemption. You and I, and those in the surrounding seek Repent, even at the cost of a life. Eye for an Eye.


**A.N: **Odd, I'm actually writing this unplanned fic. I was planning on making a new Kisaita, yet. I thought I'd start with the Sasoita first. Didn't work out as planned. This idea came to mind and I just HAD, to write it quickly before inspiration left me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Naruto.

**Pairing: **Kisaita, _**One-Shot **_

**Summary: **No matter what , we have always hurt those we've loved. Sometimes, those people are unwilling to go to the next step, yet there's always a way for Redemption. You and I, and those in the surrounding seek Repent, even at the cost of a life. An Eye for an Eye.

**Warning: **Yaoi- Male X Male. Rape. Death. And Madara XD -sorry, he just needs one lol-.

"Chance for Redemption"

By: Chibisrule943

Kisame followed closely by his partner, Itachi, as they arrived at the base. The base, their home, and shelter from the life of being a missing ninja. They, as partners held nothing in their possession but clothes, weapons and their one room. Yes, One room. Each pair had owned a bed, and of course a double bed to share. No one would consider it as awkward, even if you'd assume it was to save money.

Well…Yes, but, none the less, that wasn't the point.

Actually, you'd never consider this but if you could imagine it inside your mind. You'd get it. An entire base entitled to 8 handsome men and their gorgeous female companion. They are all human, so they'd need to somehow get rid of _urges, _yes. They didn't rely on each other just for fighting. You'd never assume this one truth.

The. Entire. Akatsuki. Was. Gay.

One clue most didn't even care to pinpoint. The fact they simply lived alone, and with painted nails. Most ninja don't paint their nails or waste so much shampoo. Anyway off topic.

As they entered the room, as of routine Kisame looked away from the Uchiha. He wasn't distracted, but merely acted like it. One reason why he had to distract himself. Habit. Kisame knew all there was to Itachi, his ambitions, fears, sweet addictions and of course the major habit he had. He didn't know why, but Itachi's biggest habit was almost too laughable. After each and every mission the Uchiha would take off his shirt, look at himself in the mirror and inspect each and every pigment of his skin an enemy had touched. He thought it through and came to the conclusion Itachi had felt of himself as filthy. He wondered, maybe it was the blood, or the soil. Whatever it was, he didn't think Uchiha's would act this way.

"I'll go…uh, report to Leader-Sama," Kisame's face flushed as he saw the lithe waist of his partner. Akatsuki cloak and shirt long gone, to reveal his pale, flawless back. He envisioned of all the things he could do to the Uchiha. Control the Uchiha, beat him down to a level below him. He wanted to make the Uchiha's body writhe under his touch. He wanted all of it. At the thoughts, Itachi turned to him with a clueless expression, his cock twitched at the expression. So irresistible.

"Kisame, can't we go together?" The Uchiha frowned. He really had no idea, maybe it had to do with the shark turning away from him? Oh yes, the Uchiha had seen his partner look away. He had seen the shark fiend of his do this for the past three years of his placement in the Akatsuki. It angered him slightly how he couldn't read his partner enough to know. He felt so…Helpless? No, he felt comfort. Almost as if this was what it was like to have a father-figure. A _real _father.

"um, because I want to?" Itachi's eye twitched.

"Kisame?" This time it was Kisame's turn to sigh.

"What?" He wanted to know. Why. _Why? _He had done nothing to make the Shark fear him, shirtless nonetheless. They were both gay, what mattered?

"Why do you always…turn away from me?" Kisame flinched. Itachi had noticed his behavior? He didn't know. _Thump. Thump_. His heart thumped loudly in his chest, and he thought of the situation. Itachi knew, which meant he needed an explanation. No, he could tell the truth. Confess to Itachi his reality, how much he needed the raven, how beautiful he thought he was. Confess.

"Itachi, I love you." Kisame slipped closer to the Uchiha, arm wrapping loosely around him. Fabric touching the smooth skin, it sent shivers down Itachi's spine. The feeling confused the boy greatly. An un-familiar, completely foreign feeling. It unnerved him.

"Kisame, what do you mean…" He trailed off, stiff, as a pair of lips were on his neck, "Kis-." He couldn't answer as the lips found his own. Kisame's lips overtaking Itachi's mouth, dominating the unforeseen kiss, tongue now trailing across Itachi's bottom lip. The Uchiha froze, this feeling over-taking him. His heart beat rapidly, not knowing what to do or what was happening. He just knew, he wanted the feeling to go away. Hands pressed against the shark's chest. No use.

In a matter of minutes Kisame had broken through Itachi's light barrier, that held his delicious flavor. Tongue twirling around Itachi's mouth, groaning as the taste of Dango that still lingered in the Uchiha's mouth after lunch today. His mere flavor intoxicated Kisame into his own frenzy of lust, pinning the Uchiha down on the bed. His wrists were held by one blue hand, the other hand at his zipper, slowly taking them off as well. Itachi had never felt so violated before. Not even Orochimaru had come this close to the Uchiha, but yet, Kisame. The partner he had relied on was doing so. Tears struck at the Uchiha's eyes, whimpering lightly as he tried to free himself. Stuck.

The Uchiha was trapped. This couldn't be Kisame, not the same one he had known for years at least.

The kiss was soon broken, saliva trailing off Kisame's lip that connected him to the Uchiha. Itachi just glared at Kisame, but stopped, shocked as the shark ripped off his pants and boxers. He was exposed. Bucking, trying to free himself, he saw the blue muscle that had been hidden from his for years, a blush coming to his face a bit. Itachi whimpered as now Kisame stood before him also undressed.

"K-Kisame..please s-stop? Your scaring me…" Itachi scowled at his own tone of voice. He had sounded so weak, he hated it. Surprised as he was flipped onto his stomach, ass held up high to Kisame. Oh no, Itachi's eyes widened. He wasn't prepared for this. No, just no! "K-Kisame, stop!" he whimpered as a finger entered his entrance, pulling in and out slowly stretching him. It didn't hurt that much, but still hurt. Especially if Kisame just did that raw, dry without any lubrication.

"Relax, Angel.." the shark, mumbled, adding a second one quickly after the first finger was in properly, scissoring his way in. Itachi winced, the friction between the two unduplicated digits rupturing the entrance a bit. A bit more thrusts in, and Kisame's fingers went in slicker, blood slightly pouring out through, tainting them both.

"K-Kisame," he winced, almost screaming as the third finger penetrated his body, walls holding tight to the fingers, trying to rid its self of the intrusion. His body rocked a bit before he growled out, "T-This isn't love! If you really loved me," Itachi whimpered, Kisame freezing, "You wouldn't be raping me!" That had done it. Itachi fell limp, slightly, breathing raggedly as the three fingers were removed. It seemed almost done until Itachi's eyes flared red, quickly the Uchiha spun around , hand slapping the shark roughly on the cheek. The blue skin tinted a burning red from the force.

"I-Itachi…I'm. I'm sorry angel." He tried to comfort the weasel, only to flinch at the glare. Itachi moving back, fuming inwardly. His eyes said it all, he utterly hated, no despised the shark.

"Don't Call me Angel, don't ever come near me again or I swear I'll kill you!" the threat was half and half. Kisame was undressed and with no Samehada while Itachi had his Sharingan. He could have been killed.

"Right…," he bit his lip, turning for the door, "I'm sorry Itachi…I really am, I didn't mean to almost do that." Itachi bit his lip, refusing to go search for his partner, instead just lying down on the bed to think. What should he do now? Was it over for him and Kisame…

--

In the kitchen stood Pein, his spiral eyes scanning the room then eyeing the refrigerator. Konan wasn't here for another hour, so he had to find something to eat. He looked inside, licking his lips once he saw some ham. He could make a sandwich! He smirked, hand reaching for the meat only to jump as a gloved hand touched his shoulder. Eyes meeting with a hideous mask.

"Pein-Sama, Tobi see you stealing Tobi's meat," he chuckled. Pein glared at the masked man, taking off the mask to reveal raven locks, similar to Itachi's but he knew better. This man, he was the creator, the father of all Uchiha's. Madara.

"Madara, what is it?" Pein sighed, seeing he couldn't get anything to eat just yet. He was still hungry, his stomach rumbled to prove that theory.

"ah, well I have news of Orochimaru-Hime's Location. I'm sure Itachi did want to save his brother, and of course that wretched village." He sneered. He didn't like the idea of Itachi saving it a second time. The two never could get along well. Unknown to the other men, another person lay in shadows listening in.

"You do? Where is he located?" This caught Pein's interest. He too wanted the snake out of their hair after all. Madara continued, a black eye watching them in anticipation.

"He's in a cave, hidden in the borderline of Iwagakure," he muttered, "he's probably making some alliances around there…"

"Time for Redemption…" in the shadows appears Kisame, biting his lip. He knew going in alone was a bad idea, it could kill him. He needed to go though, he took off his Akatsuki ring, laying it on a table before disappearing. He knew he wouldn't be able to come back.

--

_Two days later_

Itachi had woken up alone once again, he frowned. Something wasn't right, Kisame had gone missing for the second day now. He hadn't returned. He thought that if he upset the shark so much, then he'd come back a bit later. But he was wrong. Kisame wasn't back and it hurt the Uchiha. Was he the cause of the shark's disappearance?

No matter how much he had told himself he hated the shark, he couldn't dare stay like that for long. He couldn't hate the man that had almost raped him. He grit his teeth, was he falling in love with him? Great, he had fallen for someone who had almost raped him. Now he understood the feeling of betrayal he felt after Kisame had done the deed. He was in love with the shark. His partner. He needed him…

"Hey, un, is Kisame back yet??" Itachi looked up recognizing the voice to be that of his friend. Deidara. The sullen look on the blonde's face meant he also missed Kisame. The shark, he was part of the Akatsuki, the part that made used to cheer up everyone. He could even cheer up his snotty uncle Madara. Without Kisame, they had lost their light.

"No…" he shook his head. Deidara sighed, blinking as his Danna appeared. The red-head seemed to be thinking of something, yet he stopped, then looked down as he saw Itachi. This couldn't be good.

"Un, Danna?"

"We found something…" Deidara's eyes widened before he let out a grin. He felt relieved to hear those words "found something", always meant a good thing. Itachi fidgeted a bit before nodding.

"Oh, really? that's gr-" he was cut off.

"He's gone…"

"Un…gone?" he blinked, confused. He already knew he was gone, what else could there be?

"We found this," Sasori held up a ring, tossing it to Itachi. The Uchiha inspected it, eye brows furrowing as he saw the kanji Kisame's ring was made of.

"No…Kisame would never just leave the Akatsuki," Itachi frowned, thinking of the words. It making no sense to him. "We have to search for him!"

"Itachi…" the puppeteer sighed, trying to figure out the words for it , "he's gone…we can't bring him back to us." Suddenly, they heard Madara's voice along with a certain blue-hair Akatsuki member.

"K-Kisame, you're back!" Konan shot out, Madara stood still, shocked. He was gaping at the wounds on Kisame. He had no idea of the extent of them, but the injuries…Itachi ran out of the room, he passed Madara and wrapped his arms immediately on Kisame.

"O-oh, Kisame!" tears at his eyes from joy, "I thought you left because of me…I'm so sorry, so sorry for saying those wo-…" he stopped as the hand petted his hair softly, warm lips kissing the top of his head. "Kisame…?"

"I'm sorry Itachi-kun, but I did the best I could…my…last time," Itachi's eyes widened, the body In his arms falling limp over his frail body. The Uchiha barely kept Kisame's up. Eyes wide. He felt no beat, no warmness like before. It merely felt cold to him. Lifeless. Kisame was _dead. _

"K…Kisame…" The other three Akatsuki members, minus Madara looked at him sadly. He had just lost someone truly precious to him.

--

That Same day, the Akatsuki had held a funeral for the shark. It was what he deserved. It was nothing fancy, merely a low hole, big enough to carry Kisame. Stone in front of it with the Shark's Headband near it. On the stone was etched Kisame's name. A few words, simply written with a spare kunai. The kunai belonged to Itachi.

_Kisame Hoshigaki_

"_S-rank Criminal with a heart of gold"_

'_Friend'_

'_fi-'_

_And_

'_Almost Lover'_

Itachi had glared at Madara, the second inscription was meant to say "fish", yet Itachi didn't want to remember his lover as that. He wanted him to be his special person, the holder of the Uchiha's heart.

"Kisame-kun, I forgive you for everything, but I won't forgive for dying," silent tears fell down his face, "I want repent…for what Orochimaru did to you." Eyes turned red, commas spinning around into Mangekyo Sharingan.

--

_End_

Well, there finished the Story. Had some fluffiness, I think? O_O Anyway, I thought of this fic when I read this story "_Weasel's Love" _Chapter 1. So This fic is dedicated to the Author: Bluedemon92. Loved making it, though it does seem like it doesn't end there. Hmm, I don't know **shrugs **Please review, good or bad? You tell me ^^.

_Chow for now, Yc _


End file.
